Deer in the Headlights
by Mihzuki
Summary: AU, drabble-fic, lengths vary. Updates W & F. Kouga and Kagome collide under a variety of unfortunate circumstances. Kouga is falling for the high-maintenance woman, but Kagome doesn't want Kouga's affection or his help! What's a boy in love to do?
1. First Meeting

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

1,000 words, originally posted 3-5-12.

* * *

><p>"<em>Met a girl in the parking lot and all I did was say hello<em>

_Her pepper spray made it rather hard for me to walk her home_

_But I guess the way it goes."_

_**First Meeting**_

Matsumoto Kouga grumbled under his breath as he locked the door to his tiny bicycle shop on the lower east side. It had not been a record week in terms of sales. Lately, it seemed _no week _was a record week in terms of sales.

Didn't anyone ride bikes anymore? Didn't anyone value the outdoors and the feel of the wind in their face anymore?

_Sure_, he reminded himself, _and those that do ride fancy new motorcycles or mopeds. Hell, most people'd probably rather stick their heads out a car window than actually do something that was _good_ for them once in a while._

He wound the chain to his own bicycle—a well-worn contraption that he had built and designed himself from a collection of parts guaranteed to get him a smooth ride up to 50 miles per hour—around a well-muscled arm and strapped on his helmet, brushing his shoulder-length brown hair behind his ears.

The air was brisk for September in New York, but the cool air soothed Kouga's frazzled nerves as he rode back to his apartment. It was dark and late, so he was free to let his mind wander without the distraction of pedestrians or taxi drivers.

Just as he was approaching Central Park at 79th and 5th and contemplating the benefits of cereal over cold cuts for dinner, a shrill scream pierced the air and Kouga skidded to a halt. Propping his bike haphazardly against the park's retaining wall, he sprinted in the direction of the shriek. His eyes widened at the sight of a petite woman struggling against two burly demons, who were trying to snatch her purse as she flailed it at their heads.

"Hold her down, dammit," one growled, and his partner roughly grasped her shoulders and pulled her tight to his body, leaning to whisper something in her ear.

She stiffened and her face drained of all color, but before she could either retaliate or pass out, Kouga had spun the first mugger and nailed him with a spectacular right hook to the nose. He went down like a sack of sand.

One look at Kouga's face and the other demon let the girl go, hauling his friend onto unsteady feet and half-dragging him out of the park as fast as he could.

Kouga smirked and turned to ask the woman whether she was alright when he was hit in the face with a snootful of pepper spray. His sensitive canine nose screamed in protest and he slumped to his knees, coughing and gagging.

"Take _that_," she said smugly. Through watering eyes, he could just make out her blurry figure retreating in the same direction the muggers had gone.

"Wait," he spluttered, sneezing twice before taking a large breath and barking out, "it's not safe! Let me walk you home!"

"Not a chance, you cretin," she yelled back at him. "I can take care of myself!"

"I'm-I'm not—" Kouga paused as he was overtaken by another coughing fit—"I'm not coming on to you! I was trying to help!"

"You and every other jerk in this city," she retorted hotly. "Good_night_, sir."

"Shit, shit, _shit_," Kouga swore, jerking to his feet and wiping his streaming eyes on his t-shirt. He blew his nose and tried to blink away the tears, lurching in the direction the woman had gone. He would never forgive himself if she was mugged, _again_, because of a little sensitivity to pepper spray and a grudge.

He stumbled toward the park's entrance, cursing the fact that his nose was now totally out of commission and he would have to rely on other, weaker senses to locate her. When he reached the wall where he had propped his bike, the streetlamp made several things abundantly clear.

One, the muggers were gone, evidenced by a faint trail of blood leading down a side street. He must have done enough damage that they weren't going to wait around.

Two, the woman was gone. He could only assume she was safely ensconced in a cab and on her way home.

And three, his bike, his beloved ten-speed, built-from-scratch bicycle, was gone. Stolen.

Kouga heaved a tired sigh and sat down against the wall where his poor bike had once rested. He contemplated the parts he would need to build a new one. He contemplated again whether he felt more like cereal or a sandwich now that his throat felt like someone had scraped it with sandpaper. He contemplated the woman he had saved.

It really was too bad she was so hasty to judge, because what he had made out of her in the dark had been very pretty. He wouldn't have minded getting a thank you from _her_.

Kouga pushed off the cement to stand and make the long trek home when his hand rested on a slip of paper. He made to ball it up and throw in a nearby trashcan when it poked him. Punched through paper were two earring studs that sparkled in the streetlamp. Kouga supposed they might be diamonds, though he was by no means an expert on the subject. A note was written on the other side.

_Thanks for the bike! And, I suppose, for your help with those purse-snatchers. As a token of my eternal gratitude, please accept this small gift. Here's to never seeing each other again._

—_Girl Who Almost Got Mugged In Central Park_

His jaw dropped a bit at the audacity of the woman.

She had _stolen_ his _bike_. His beloved custom bicycle. And then she just assumed he would be happy with her crappy expensive earrings as a replacement? No chance. Kouga pocketed the jewelry, note and all, and began walking home.

As he walked, he contemplated, among other things, how to find the woman again and get back what was rightfully his. This night was by no means the end of his confrontation with her.

_Never seeing each other again, huh? We'll just see about that._


	2. Station Stop

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

348 words, originally posted 3-7-12.

"_I want something else_

_To get me through this semi-charmed kind of life"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Station Stop<strong>_

Kouga spent the weekend creating flyers, spending more time than necessary detailing the tiny custom-designed screws that identified his bike. After drawing a to-scale image, he trudged to the Kinko's on the corner to have them printed.

In defiance, he walked all the way from his 103rd Street apartment to midtown, only stopping once to resolutely purchase a subway ticket. He might have time to spare on a Sunday to walk upwards of 50 blocks, but there was no way he'd get to work at a decent hour without man-made transportation.

He stapled the flyers illegally to any surface he could find, irrationally hoping he might spot the girl and save himself the trouble. Really, there was no way of knowing whether she even lived in the area, but it stood to reason that if she was in the park once, she would return again at a reasonable hour.

After three hours and 500 flyers, Kouga dragged himself home with a defeated air. The next morning, unused to subway traffic and train schedules, he left for work a full hour earlier than usual.

The crowds made him twitchy and impatient; it was all he could do to keep from lashing out when he was unceremoniously crammed between a tall woman with a gigantic purse and a businessman wearing too much cologne. He had to switch trains twice, which was practically like braving a mosh pit, before he could breathe a sigh of relief for making it unmolested to the downtown 6 train.

His joy was somewhat short-lived, as the train then sat in the station for ten minutes due to delays. When the conductor finally announced they would be moving again, the tension in the car lessened visibly and the door dinged shut. Just as it was closing, a small woman burst through the doors, forcing them open and the entire car to groan.

She shoved her way through, unrepentant, and this time Kouga didn't tamp down his annoyance, throwing her an irritated glare and scoffing loudly. She looked up to respond in kind and both gasped.

"_YOU_!"


	3. Escape Artist

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

228 words, originally posted 3-9-12.

* * *

><p><em>"We made plans to be unbreakable, love was all we knew<em>

_No insurance for the unthinkable, blindly get us through..."_

**Escape Artist**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kouga shouted, ignoring dirty glares from the car's other occupants.

The woman, who was looking deliciously feminine in a swirly pink skirt, turned up her nose at him and did not deign to answer.

"Hey!" he scolded, grabbing her shoulder so she would look at him. "I'm talking to you. You stole my _bike,_ and I want it back!"

She still didn't answer, but she did sneer at the hand holding her in place. Kouga was running out of patience.

"_Where's _my _bike_?" he hissed, leaning in close.

The train lurched to a stop as it pulled into the next station. The woman glanced out a dingy window while Kouga was forced to step aside when the car doors opened.

"Oh _look_," she told him blandly, "Here's my stop." She twisted her shoulder out of his grip and weaved skillfully through the crowd, exiting the train.

"No, _wait_!" Kouga shouted, suddenly repentant that he hadn't chosen his words more carefully. "I'm sorry! I just want my bike back!"

Kouga tried to reach the door in time, but his unfamiliarity with the subway system and the crowded train hindered his process. The door dinged shut just as he reached it and Kouga was forced to watch regretfully as the train gathered speed, leaving the only key to his bicycle behind.

"Well... damn."


	4. Indian Giver

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

500 words, originally posted 3-12-12.

**A note:** Thanks so much for the sweet reviews you guys! I'd love to see some more and hear what you think!

* * *

><p>"<em>My head is stuck in the clouds<em>

_She begs me to come down_

_Says 'Boy, quit foolin' around.'_

_I told her, 'I love the view from up here,_

_Warm sun and wind in my ear, _

_We'll watch the world from above_

_As it turns to the rhythm of love.' "_

_**Indian Giver**_

When Kouga finally made it to work, it was an hour and a half later than he usually opened, despite all his efforts to make it downtown at a decent time.

"Stupid, disgusting underground rattrap," he muttered to himself, unlocking the front door to The Wheel Deal and flipping the little sign to "open." He gave a cursory glance around the small room, satisfied that nothing was out of place, and settled himself behind the counter.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" he complained aloud. "Wouldn't make a difference anyway. Nobody wants to buy something fun and exciting like a bike. They all want to spend their money on clothes, and tickets, and food and cars and bags and"—he shuddered—"_shoes_."

Kouga had heard his own rant enough times that he could practically do it in his sleep. As he whined to himself about his lack of customers, the foolishness that was New York, and the depravity of the world in general, he let his hands work, tinkering with bike parts. By noon, he had assembled a new makeshift cycle that would be his replacement until he could order the parts for his preferred model. He propped it against the wall and grabbed another pile of parts, not stopping in his tirade, which had reached the point about Americans and their lack of respect for their elders (or in his case, their betters).

He was just fitting the seat to the frame when the bell above the door chimed. Kouga was sitting on the floor behind the counter, his back to the entrance. He dropped the part in his hand and stood so fast that he banged his knee on the corner of the register.

Grunting, he called out, "Welcome!" just remembering to speak in English instead of Japanese. He blinked in confusion when there was no one in the shop.

"Hello?" he asked uselessly. The store was so small that there was no place for anyone to hide, even if they wanted to. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a piece of paper taped to his glass door.

He walked over, head cocked as he read.

_LOOK OUTSIDE _

Frowning, Kouga walked out the door, letting the bell clang noisily behind him. His eyes widened in shock when he saw what was propped against the wall outside.

There, leaning next to the door, was his bicycle, complete with a big red bow tied around the handlebars. Upon inspection, the bike was completely unharmed, and possibly in better condition than he had left it. The girl (for who else could it have been?) had washed it and even added a jaunty straw basket in an audacious lavender. There was a bright yellow greeting card sitting in the basket.

He picked it up and scowled at the image on the front—a grinning cocker spaniel wearing a pearl necklace. The inside was blank but for one line of what was becoming very familiar handwriting.

_You owe me a new pair of earrings._


	5. Treasure Hunt

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

121 words, originally posted 3-20-12.

**A note:** Sorry about lack of updates, but last week was not a good week for me. :( But you get two today because of it, and I'll be updating every day this week. Thanks so much for the faves and reviews! Also, you should check out a new Kouga/Kagome fic from _The Hatter Theory_. She's a wonderful writer, and also has a new favorite series of mine, _Convival,_ with the Sess/Kag pairing. She needs more love on the Kouga/Kag piece, so check it out! Also, you must read _Keeping Company with a Stranger_ by _velvet-sometimes_! It's fabulous!

* * *

><p>"<em>I might have to wait, I'll never give up.<br>I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck.  
>Wherever you are, whenever it's right,<br>You'll come out of nowhere and into my life."_

_**Treasure Hunt**_

Kouga chewed thoughtfully on his pencil eraser before jotting another note on the dirty pad next to the register. He spent the remainder of a lazy afternoon drawing a crude map of Manhattan, marking the areas where he might run into the elusive woman.

Not one customer came into the store. He thought he had a live one when a small girl tugged on her mother's hand and peered, charmed, into the shop window. But the woman shook her head firmly and dragged her daughter off, dashing Kouga's hopes for a sale.

Shrugging mentally, Kouga turned back to his map, circling the icon next Central Park's 79th Street entrance.

_X marks the spot?_ He wondered wryly, already planning his route home.


	6. Gobsmacked

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

652 words, originally posted 3-20-12.

* * *

><p>"<em>Met a girl with a graceful charm,<em>

_But when beauty met the beast, he froze._

_Got the sense I was not her type by the black eye and bloody nose,_

_But I guess that's the way it goes."_

_**Gobsmacked**_

This was absolutely not happening.

There was no way that anyone's life could be this unbelievably unlucky.

Kouga sniffed loudly and pressed the back of his hand hard to his bleeding nose. His hand came away smeared and he dragged it against his pants, no longer caring if they stained. His head throbbed and he was positive that by the time he got home, his eye would be one large, attractive purple bruise.

He snuffled again and gave a sidelong glance at the woman hunched next to him. She was staring at him with a bored expression, curiosity tinting her big gray eyes, and she didn't appear one bit remorseful that she had once again caused him undue pain.

"You have a mean right hook," Kouga muttered sullenly, swiping again at his still-dripping nose.

"You shouldn't have snuck up on me," she replied, shrugging prettily and rolling her eyes. "Are you done pouting yet so I can help you get cleaned up?"

"I don't go anywhere with strange girls," Kouga quipped dryly. "You never know when someone might try to take advantage of you."

The woman stood and patted her skirt to remove any dirt and leaves. She held out her hand to help him up. He stared at it incredulously, gaze flitting between her hand and her face. She was smiling.

"My name's Kagome," she offered. "Now I'm not strange anymore."

She paused and let out an exasperated sniff when he made no move to take her hand. "Are you coming or not?"

Kouga heaved a dramatic sigh and stood, ignoring the proffered appendage. "Let's get this over with," he mumbled.

"Now wait a minute," she argued, backing away and eyeing him skeptically. "I don't go places with strange men either. As you ought to have figured out by now."

"Look, lady…. er, Kagome," he corrected when she glared at him, "I don't think you have to worry about anybody takin' advantage of you. You seem to be more than capable of defending yourself."

"Be that as it may, I don't offer my medical services to just any old thing."

Kouga sighed again and mentally rolled his eyes. "My name's Kouga," he supplied.

She grinned again, her smile lighting her whole face and making her eyes seem almost silver. "That wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

Kouga scowled but she grabbed his hand and pulled him along, pausing to wait for him as he picked up his bike. He had ridden home through the park on the off-chance that he would see her. He never in a million years imagined he would _actually_ find her, at least not so soon. But there she had been, wandering aimlessly down the walk. He had darted off his bike, letting it fall to the grass while he ran up behind her and grabbed her shoulder before she could get away.

She had responded by punching him soundly in the nose.

"So, do you always greet strange men by clobbering them or drowning them with chemical weaponry?" he said blandly, surreptitiously examining the bike for damage.

"Only strange men who save me from bandits," she joked, giggling.

"I don't think it's funny," Kouga pouted, feeling his nose again to see if it was still bleeding.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," she scoffed. "You have to be at least 75 pounds heavier than me. And almost a foot taller."

"True," he reasoned, "but my height and weight have little to do with the strength of my nasal passage."

"Wimp," she accused, stopping in front of a tall and well-kept building only three blocks from the park.

"We're here," she announced, walking in and waving to the doorman posted at the entrance.

Gobsmacked, Kouga followed, trying to take in the lush surroundings without appearing too plebian and hoping that he didn't drip blood on the pristine marble flooring.

_Those were _definitely_ real diamonds_, he thought ruefully.


	7. Holmes, He Is Not

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

300 words, originally posted 3-22-12.

"_What's your problem, can't you see it?_

_And you go and blow it, like everyone knows you will."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holmes, He Is Not<strong>_

Kouga stepped gingerly into the luxurious foyer, nerves palpable as he took in lavish interior of Kagome's apartment. If he had felt inferior around Kagome before, he now felt downright inadequate.

"The restroom's this way," Kagome offered, her heels clicking on the marbled flooring. Kouga followed meekly, trying not to appear as though he had never set foot in a place this refined, even though he certainly had not.

Perching carefully on the toilet seat as Kagome pulled out a first aid kit, he ventured, "So, uh, what do you have to do to be able to afford a place like this?"

As soon as they question was out of his mouth, he mentally kicked himself. _Real smooth, Kouga-kun_, he thought disdainfully.

But Kagome merely laughed, a high sweet sound that immediately set Kouga at ease.

"I'm a pilates and yoga instructor," she explained, "and I could never afford this place on my own. My roommate works in management, though, and he's used to a somewhat more… sophisticated lifestyle."

"Management, huh?" Kouga muttered, suddenly somewhat jealous that anyone could apparently make so much money doing something so utterly mundane.

"It pays the bills," she joked, swiping at the blood crusted around his nose with a wet washcloth.

"I don't think it's broken," Kagome said seriously, feeling gingerly at his face.

"The only thing broken is my ego," Kouga protested weakly, sounding more cheerful than he felt.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kagome muttered contritely. Kouga was only slightly mollified; she hadn't bothered to apologize before, which rankled.

Glancing around the polished bathroom, which was all chrome and marble and fluffy towels and expensive soap, Kouga had a sudden thought that kindled his temper. "You're right by the park…" he began suspiciously.

"And?"

"So why the hell did you take my bike?"


	8. Mystery Solved

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

1,093 words, originally posted 3-22-12, edited 3-23-12.

* * *

><p>"<em>We're chasing heaven as it fades into black,<em>

_We can't get it back, no we can't get it back._

_It's like we're running crazy eights down the track,_

_Can't wait to come back, can't wait to come back."_

_**Mystery Solved**_

Kagome rolled her eyes at his accusation. "I wasn't coming back to my apartment," she explained, heavy on the condescension. "I was coming _from_ the apartment. I figured it was a good way to not get nabbed again."

"Let me get this straight," Kouga gritted out, pinching the bridge of his nose and wincing at the pain. "You were almost _mugged_, and instead of coming right back to your _extremely close and convenient_ apartment—after, I might add, what should have been a significantly traumatizing experience—you stole the bike of the guy that saved you so you could still get where you were going?"

"That's about the gist of it, yeah," she agreed without remorse.

"I _needed_ that bike! I don't take the subway! I had to _walk _home!" he shouted.

"Poor you," she lamented sarcastically. "And you do so take the subway, you took it this morning."

"Because I _had _to!" Kouga yelled, arms waving. "You stole my only mode of transportation! I work in the village and I _live_ on 103rd!" He was practically panting in his anger and had to force himself to cool down, remind himself that she was human and easily injured in the wake of a raging demon.

She winced at the revelation. "That is a long walk," she grimaced, shaking her head sadly. Kouga waited for more, but apparently that was as close to an apology as he was going to get. He gave her a bland look and raised his eyebrows.

"_What_?" she spat, "I returned it. I returned it _this morning_. Stop being such a sissy."

"You. Stole. My. _Bike_," he ground out, shaking with temper.

"I just don't see what the big deal is," she dismissed, pulling Kouga down and smoothing the skin around his eye with some kind of cream. "You have the bike back. You had to take the subway for _one measly morning_. You're a big, tough demon, get over it."

"You… know I'm a demon?" Kouga asked, shocked, earlier anger suddenly forgotten.

"Well sure. It's pretty obvious," she grinned, eyes flicking to his pointed ears. Ears that she should not be able to see because of the charm he wore to conceal them.

Kagome noticed his sudden discomfort and quickly explained, "I grew up on a shrine. It's easy to tell if you're trained and know what to look for. Don't worry, I won't tell. The others trust me."

Kouga's eyebrows flew up. "Others?"

She smiled mysteriously, but didn't expound. Kouga suddenly felt uneasy, noticed lingering traces of something he had missed when he first stepped into the apartment.

"What… did you say your roommate does?" he asked again warily.

Kagome grinned wider. "Management."

Kouga gulped. "Exactly… what kind of management?"

"The kind that's none of your business, wolf. Now, if you're done taking advantage of the _kindness_"—the word was sniffed disdainfully—"of my roommate, get out of my apartment."

Both Kouga and Kagome glanced up to see her roommate, an imposing figure who towered well over six feet, standing in the doorway. Kouga knew immediately that he was a demon, not by his appearance, which was by all rights very human, but by the powerful youki that was rolling off of him in waves.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome scolded, "that's not very nice."

"Hn. It was not meant to be," he sniffed, though Kouga noticed he did not reprimand her tone. The youki did not abate however, and Kouga began to feel breathless and sick from the sheer force of his energy.

"Stop that," Kagome snapped, letting loose a pulse of her own power, making Kouga's hair suddenly stand on end. It didn't harm him, but the wave of purity tingled and left him feeling fresh and too-clean, as if someone had scrubbed him down and smoothed him out the wrong way. It somehow oddly reminded him of lemons.

Sesshoumaru sneered at her, but the immense energy quit suddenly. It made the air in the large bathroom feel dead.

"You know I hate it when you do that," she complained, smoothing down her hair. "It always makes my hair curl."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru sniffed.

"Besides," Kagome continued, packing up the first aid kit, "you don't need to intimidate Kouga, he's harmless."

"Hey!" Kouga protested. "I am not!"

Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome gave him identical dry stares. "That's why we're patching you up, right?" Kagome asked lightly.

"I didn't ask you to do it," Kouga argued weakly.

"Well, I did it anyway," Kagome announced, tone brooking no argument. "And now you're done, and Sesshoumaru is cranky after a long work day, and so are you. So out you go."

She ushered him to the door, made awkward by the fact that Sesshoumaru did not make room for them as they edged out of the bathroom. Kouga could feel the big demon's eyes on him, but he wasn't satisfied just leaving things this way.

"I want to see you again," he told her before she could close the door. He saw Sesshoumaru scowl in the background, but Kagome smiled brightly.

"Of course you will. We're friends now!" she assured him. "I don't sock just anybody, you know. All my best friendships were forged on the basis of violence."

Despite himself, Kouga grinned. "Well, you know where I work and I know where you live. Want to get together for drinks some night?"

Kagome twinkled. "I find that making plans ahead of time ruins my sense of adventure. How about we settle for saying that we'll see each other _very_ soon and leave it at that?"

Sesshoumaru growled softly and Kouga repressed the urge to shiver. He kept his focus on Kagome. "No plans?" he asked dubiously.

"No plans. I think this friendship is meant to be, if our record is anything to go by," she smirked.

"Fine," Kouga agreed reluctantly. "No plans. But you don't get to assault me the next time we see each other, either."

"I make no promises," she teased.

Suddenly, Kouga felt light and airy and like he had definitely made a new friend, if a strange one. He smiled. "Goodnight, Kagome."

"Goodnight, Kouga," she replied, closing the door softly.

Sesshoumaru waited until the wolf had left the building before addressing his flighty roommate.

"What was that all about?"

She smiled demurely at him. "I made a new friend."

Sesshoumaru snorted and rolled his eyes. "You make new friends more often than most people change their clothes."

"Yeah, but I think this one is going to be special," Kagome explained dreamily.

"Heaven help us all," Sesshoumaru muttered.


	9. Missing and Musing

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

222 words, originally posted 3-23-12.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm racing time for you, you know I need this now, <em>

_'cause I've been turning all my aspirations down,_

_but I've been feeling closer, day by day, _

_you know I'll chase you down."_

_**Missing and Musing**_

When Kouga arrived home, he immediately went to examine his face in the mirror. He hadn't wanted to appear vain in front of Kagome, but he was curious about the extent of the damage.

Gingerly, he felt his nose, relieved that the pain was almost gone. His eye had blackened over the last hour, but thankfully appeared to be healing. He breathed a sigh of relief that demon healing was so accelerated; he would never live down a black eye from a human woman.

That is, he would never live it down if he had ever managed to make friends in the states. Ruefully, he pondered what Ginta and Hakkaku's reactions would be if they could see him now.

_Probably be laughin' their asses off at my misfortune,_ he thought darkly.

Still, he missed them, and his heart squeezed painfully at the thought of the pack he hadn't seen in almost a year. Kagome might be weird, but she was the first person to have an extended conversation with him since he'd left Nagano. Until tonight, Kouga had successfully pushed down any feelings of loneliness, but Kagome's declaration of friendship had brought them back full force.

_Guess it's a good thing she said we'll see each other soon_, he mused, shivering. _These instincts won't put up with no pack for long, anymore._


	10. Meet the Gang

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

1,413 words, originally posted 4-5-12.

**A note:** I'm so sorry for my absence. I had jury duty last week, so I was a bit thrown off, and then I spent the beginning of this week catching up at work. We have several books going simultaneously at the moment, as as the person in charge of the editoral dept., I have my hands a bit full. But here's an extra long one to make up for this. Also, kudos to those who know where the lyrics came from; the song is ADORABLE. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey I just met you, and this is crazy,<em>

_But here's my number, so call me maybe._

_It's hard to look right at you, baby,_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe."_

_**Meet the Gang**_

Kagome unlocked the doors to the gym bright and early the next morning, eager to get a full work out in before her first batch of students arrived.

She flipped on the lights in the dojo, preferring the naturalness of the room, with its traditional wood flooring and large widows, to her usual training room, which was significantly less atmospheric than the _kendojo_. Admittedly, this was probably because the _kendojo_ was the main draw for the gym, and Kagome's classes a small but lucrative side business. There weren't many serious kendo schools in New York, or even the United States.

Kagome unrolled her yoga mat and began with some deep breathing to center her body and mind. Then she began a complicated series of backbends, inversions, and balancing moves to strengthen her core. Just as she was preparing for her big finale, a handstand that had taken almost a year to perfect, she was shoved roughly sideways and toppled unceremoniously to the floor.

Her eyes narrowed in irritation as the perpetrator proceeded to guffaw at her lack of coordination. Kagome dusted off her leggings, though the floor was pristine, and proceeded to punch the still-laughing half-demon on his well-muscled bicep.

"Darn it, Inuyasha!" she scolded, grinning despite herself. "How many times do I have to ask you _not_ to do that?"

"At least one more," he quipped, brushing a long forelock of shocking white hair away from his face. "Come on, sweetheart. You know I only do it for the laughs."

"I imagine it leaves something to be desired when you're the only one laughing," Kagome said dryly.

Her attempt at sarcasm rolled off her co-worker's back like water off a duck's, and he casually crossed the dojo to the storage room, disappearing inside before returning with two bokken.

"Practice with me?" he asked, adopting a puppy-eyed look that she could never seem to turn down.

They faced off, not bothering with face masks or body armor since both had agreed ages ago that a light touch counted as a point. The challenge was actually getting close enough to Inuyasha to make any kind of contact at all. As they swung, Inuyasha effortlessly dodging while Kagome worked up such a heavy sweat she feared she would have to shower again before the students came, they chatted about their weekends.

"So… I met a guy," Kagome offered casually, hoping Inuyasha wouldn't attempt to pick up any hidden meaning.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha countered just as casually. "Didja bang 'im?"

Kagome stopped short, letting her sword dangle recklessly, forcing Inuyasha to pull up on his swing before he hit her head on.

"What the hell?" he yelped. "I could've hurt you!"

Kagome waved off his concern; it wasn't likely as Inuyasha had excellent reflexes.

"What the hell?" she repeated back. "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"Oh… yeah. I'm sorry, Kagome. I forgot."

Kagome's eyes narrowed skeptically, waiting for him to finish his thought.

"I forgot you live with the Ice King. He isn't likely to let anybody get within five feet of you, let alone in your pants."

"Inu-YASHA!"

"Aw, lighten up, sweetheart. All I'm sayin' is, it's been a long time. You could use a good lay. It's too bad old Prickly Pants is your roomie or you might actually get some every now and then."

Kagome growled, a surprisingly feral sound coming from a human. "_Who_ said I _wanted_ to get laid?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I'm just sayin'."

"Well, stop it."

"Fine."

"…So did you bang 'im?"

"Gah!" Kagome cried, throwing her hands in the air and leaving the bokken for Inuyasha to put away. "You're hopeless."

His chuckles followed her all the way to the women's locker room, where she proceeded to strip and have a long, comforting shower. Sufficiently calmer after 20 minutes under the hot spray, Kagome dressed in a clean pair of leggings and a fitted tank, noting that she had just enough time to check in with the other gym staff before her first students arrived.

She heard the sound of laughter drifting toward her from the main office, and she followed it, coming upon Inuyasha with Miroku and Kohaku, all three laughing so hard tears were streaming down their cheeks.

"You should have _seen _her face," Inuyasha choked out. "I've never seen her so angry."

"Did she… did she…" Mirkou stuttered, gasping and attempting unsuccessfully to catch his breath. Finally, he managed, "Did she ever answer?"

Inuyasha paused, tapping his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure, actually. She seemed to dodge that question pretty well, now that I think about it."

"Allow me to ease your minds," Kagome interrupted dryly, catching the three men off guard and startling them out of their laughter. "The answer is no."

They stared back at her, seeming to shrink in the face of her wrath.

"You weren't kidding," Miroku whispered. "She looks _pissed._"

Kagome turned her evil eye on him, lips pursed. "What are you even doing here, Miroku? Don't you have work?"

He grinned then, walking over and draping a proprietary arm over her shoulders. "I just dropped Sango and Kohaku off and stopped in for a chat. So, who's the lucky man?"

"None of your business," she replied primly. "And never mind that, why did you drop them off?"

"He stayed the night," Kohaku muttered, flushing with embarrassment. Miroku was Sango's on-again, off-again boyfriend, but they spent more of their time arguing than not. If Miroku had spent the night, it meant he and Sango had probably made up from a fight, which spelled a rousing evening of lovemaking, much to Kohaku's mortification.

Sango and Kohaku were both capable adults with good jobs, but they had been on their own since Sango was nineteen and Kohaku only thirteen, after their parents' sudden death in a car accident. Their budget had been tight as Sango struggled to take care of her younger brother while attending college. Living together was an effective means of saving money, but sometimes it meant enduring the embarrassment of their sibling bringing home a date.

They managed though, and both were rewarded now for all the hard work they had put into put into martial arts over the years. Kohaku was the assistant instructor for Inuyasha's kendo classes, and he occasionally assisted Sango in leading her Tae Kwon Do, Judo, and Hapkido lessons. As a team, Inuyasha, Sango, and Kohaku also held Thursday night self-defense courses for the general public. They were a fun bunch to work with, and together with the martial arts and Kagome's yoga and pilates wellness classes, plus her training as a licensed nutritionist, their gym was able to turn a tidy little profit.

"Oh ho!" Kagome cried. "_Someone_ is back in his girlfriend's good graces again. She finally forgave you for pinching that buxom blonde's bottom, huh?"

Miroku grinned like that cat that got the cream. "Don't try to change the subject, little girl. I want hear _all about_ this mysterious man of yours."

"You've got a mysterious man?" Sango asked as she wandered in, freshly changed in a white gi, hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Agh! No!" Kagome snapped in frustration, squeezing her eyes shut. "Why are you all so nosy? I just met this nice guy over the weekend, and we hung out a bit is all. We're just friends!"

"Kagome, relax" Inuyasha began contritely, flashing her that irresistible puppy look, "I was just teasing. I guess Miroku's perviness is rubbin' off."

"I take offense to that," Miroku complained with mock hurt, pressing a dramatic hand to his brow.

Sango narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, don't. You _are_ a lecher, you depraved idiot. And what are you still doing here; you're going to be late for work."

Miroku glanced at his watch and gave his girlfriend a sheepish grin. "Thanks for keeping me honest, my love."

"Tch," Sango huffed, though it was clear she was amused. "Get out of here."

Miroku pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and headed for the door, insisting, "You _will_ give me the whole story one of these days, Kagome-chan. I'll weasel it out of you if it kills me."

And then he was gone, roaring off in his jet black Ferrari, off to win another court case for his equally depraved and very rich clients.

"Weaseling things out people _is_ what he does best," Sango admitted reluctantly. "That man is a natural born charmer. Damn him."

It _was _true. Damn him.


	11. Lunch Break

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 4-6-12.

* * *

><p><em>There's a night and it shines, and it calls us on and on.<em>

_So be here by my side, and watch the stars._

_They're ours._

_Make a wish and just take charge._

_The moment comes, get lost and go far._

_I think that we've got what it takes to get this heart start beating again,_

_So take it all the way._

_**Lunch Break**_

Kagome waved goodbye to her last student and wiped at the sweat on her forehead. Morning classes were reserved for serious students, ensuring she got a good workout, too. Freshening quickly, Kagome grabbed her wallet and keys before nabbing Sango on her way out.

"I'll be back in an hour or so."

"What's up? You never eat out."

"Oh… I just have an errand to run," Kagome explained mysteriously.

"Does this errand have anything to do with a certain new male acquaintance?" Sango asked slyly.

Kagome blushed.

"Just don't forget you have another class in two hours. Don't be late."


	12. Good Thing

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

188 words, originally posted 4-6-12.

* * *

><p><em>"Circle me, and the needle moves gracefully,<em>

_Back and forth, if my heart was a compass _

_You'd be north._

_Risk it all and I'll catch you if you fall._

_Wherever you go, _

_If my heart was a house, you'd be home."_

_**Good Thing**_

Kagome watched Kouga through the front window at The Wheel Deal, smiling fondly at the way he tinkered with bike parts, whole attention devoted to the task. She walked in, the bell on the door jingling merrily.

"Irashai… I mean, welcome!" he called without looking up from the bike he was assembling.

"Thank you," Kagome giggled. "I was hoping that you could help me find a bike."

Kouga's head shot up when he recognized her voice and a huge smile broke over his face.

"I assure, you, miss, we have anything and _everything_ you could possibly be looking for," he grinned, playing along. He walked swiftly over and before Kagome knew what was happening, he had pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Thank you for coming back," he muttered into her hair. Kagome put a tentative arm around him, returning the embrace and patting him awkwardly. It had been obvious when she met him that the poor guy was starved for affection, but apparently the situation was more serious than she thought.

It was a good thing Kagome liked taking in strays. It seemed she had found another.


	13. Grand Plans

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 4-9-12.

* * *

><p>"<em>Complacency is lost for now<em>

_But I'll never doubt you,_

'_Cause all I do is wonder how_

_I could be without you_

_Anywhere at all."_

_**Grand Plans**_

"How do you make these?" Kagome asked, examining the small screw stamped with Kouga's logo.

"Friend makes 'em," he explained. "It's not so important for humans, but it matters for the demons I sell to. That's my insignia."

"Oh! You cater to demons?" she wondered, shocked that there weren't more customers in his store if he catered to such diverse clientele.

"Well… I _used_ to. In Japan. Apparently the demons in the U.S. aren't as interested in modern fitness."

"Yeah… they're hard to find…" she mused. "Hey! I've got an idea. You should come work with us!"

Kouga stared. "Huh?"


	14. Baited Breath

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

526 words, originally posted 4-16-12.

**A note:** Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! I do apologize for lack of schedule (though that should hopefully get better soon) and lack of drabble-length (which probably won't). Some of these get quite long, but I find myself not caring so much. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Here it goes, and this won't take long,<br>Just let me dedicate a song  
>To a girl who turned this boy to stone.<br>And you know who you are,  
>Here's a hint, she doesn't have a car<br>or the time to be in love with me."_

_**Baited Breath**_

"What do you mean come work with you? I thought you were a yoga instructor."

"I am!"

"Uh… Kagome," Kouga said awkwardly, running a hand through rumpled brown bangs, "I like you a lot, but, well… I'm not really willing to give up my shop to contort my body in heretofore unheard of ways."

Kagome giggled. "No, silly. You wouldn't teach _yoga_. I work at a gym and dojo. We teach martial arts and yoga, but I bet if I talked to the guys, I could convince them to add a cycling class."

"Ah…" Kouga's eyes darted nervously to the side and Kagome frowned.

"We would pay you," she quickly assured. "You would get a cut for the charge of the class, and we would of course help advertise your shop. It wouldn't have to close. Plus, I bet we could take turns watching the shop when you're teaching class! That way you wouldn't miss a potential sale."

She seemed so excited that Kouga was loathe to turn her down. "Kagome, that sounds nice, it's just… well, I'm not really interested in teaching spinning. I like biking and actually _moving_. Not to mention, I don't have a degree in exercise science or anything, so…"

"Oh, is that all!" Kagome let out a relieved breath. She leaned her shoulder against his and gazed up at Kouga with a shy smile. Kouga swallowed convulsively as her large gray eyes locked with his bright blue ones.

"First of all, I didn't say spinning, I said cycling. Even if we wanted to, we don't have room for all the stationary bikes. And anyway, Sunset Dojo prides itself on offering _out of the ordinary _classes. You can take spinning at just about any gym in the city. But I don't know of any that offer cycling classes on a scenic and safe route around Manhattan. Exercise, sight-seeing, and bike maintenance all in one! Ooh! You could offer bike assembly and custom building classes on the weekend, to bring more people into the shop! And, and we can show people why having a good bicycle is important for safe and continued riding! And you can show how you protect your bike from getting stolen in the city! And we can put flyers in the dojo for The Wheel Deal and maybe even offer a dis—"

"Whoa, whoa, Kagome, slow down," Kouga chuckled, giving her shoulder an affectionate pat. "I haven't even said yes yet."

Kagome stared up at him with shining eyes, biting her lip in anticipation. "_Please_ tell me you'll do this! I have so many good ideas! And it's a shame you don't get more customers. This might be just the way to bring people in!"

Kouga made a show of looking like he was deep in concentration, wrinkling his brow and cracking his knuckles. In reality, he had practically made his decision the minute she offered, shop be damned.

He smiled and she sucked in an eager breath. "Of course I'll do it," he put her out of her misery.

Kouga's sensitive ears were ringing from her squeal for the next five minutes.

And he didn't even care.


	15. Boys Will Be

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

511 words, originally posted 4-16-12.

**A note:** And another for today. Because I like you all and you're nice. Please review!

* * *

><p>"<em>Here we go again<br>I kinda wanna be more than friends.  
>So take it easy on me<br>I'm afraid  
>You're never satisfied."<em>_**  
><strong>_

_**Boys Will Be…**_

The bell above the door to Sunset Dojo tinkled, signaling Kagome's arrival. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed; without bothering to rouse himself from his comfortable spot hiding in the alcove near the foyer, he called out, "You're late, sweetheart!"

Kagome's sweet laugh reached his ears seconds before the scent of an unfamiliar male flooded his nose. Growling lowly, Inuyasha shot up from the beanbag chair he kept in the corner for just such occasions when he wanted to skive off but be available for emergencies.

Nose twitching violently, he rounded to corner as Kagome explained, "Sorry, Inuyasha, I went to go visit the friend I was telling—"

Kagome yelped as Inuyasha stalked up to her and Kouga, rudely cutting her off by shoving her protectively behind his back. Immediately, Kouga's hackles raised and his eyes narrowed. Sneering at the intruder who had unceremoniously stolen Kagome from under his nose, Kouga drawled, none too politely, "Can I help you, dog breath?"

"Who the hell are _you_, and what do you want with Kagome, you disgusting, overgrown flea bag?"

Kouga smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Inuyasha! Kouga! What do you think you're doing?" Kagome scolded, trying in vain to see around Inuyasha and break up the argument before blood was shed. Inuyasha had a history of punching first and asking questions later.

Probably that was where _she_ got it from.

Both males ignored her, their snarls rising into an imitating crescendo. The growls were abruptly silenced when a manicured hand reached over Kagome's head and smacked Inuyasha soundly on the head, followed quickly by a punch to Kouga's bicep.

"Listen up, meatheads," Sango sternly reprimanded. "We've never tolerated street brawling in this dojo, and we're not about to start now. If you want to fight, you're going to have to do it the old-fashioned way."

"Wait, Sango, that's not—" Kagome tried, but Inuyasha interrupted her yet again.

"Fine with me! You up for a match with a master, wolf shit?" Inuyasha goaded.

"My pleasure, puppy. I can take anything you throw at me and then some."

Inuyasha smiled darkly and chuckled. "Oh, you are _so _going to regret that. In fact, I'll let you choose your weapon of choice, since I'm fairly confident I can beat you in whatever you choose."

"Do your worst," Kouga smirked, swaggering confidently toward the main dojo, Inuyasha following and shoving him rudely so he could enter first.

"Oh, I plan on—"

"Would you all just _wait a minute_?" Kagome shouted, stopping all posturing in its tracks.

Three pony-tailed heads whipped toward her and Kagome had to forcibly stop herself from rolling her eyes. "Kouga isn't here to fight you, Inuyasha," she told him firmly.

"Oh yeah? Then why _is_ he here, sweetheart?"

Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sango all looked to Kagome with expectant stares. She almost felt as if she was being thrown to the wolves... or dogs, as it were. Puffing her chest out and holding her head high, Kagome took a deep breath and announced, "Inuyasha, Sango… meet our new partner."


	16. Great Expectations

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

604 words, originally posted 4-18-12.

**A note**: Thank you for all the reviews! I love reading your comments!

* * *

><p>"<em>And at last I see the light<em>

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted._

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you."_

_**Great Expectations**_

Silence reigned for several moments, and then, "What the hell do you mean, 'meet our new partner'?"

Kagome sighed and ran an impatient hand through her hair. "I mean, Kouga here is going to help us out a bit, and we're going to help him out a bit. It's a win-win situation."

Inuyasha scowled. "First of all, that means absolutely nothing to me. And second of all, even if it did, we don't need help with anything. So it sounds like this prick is here to take advantage of us. Or take advantage of _you_."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but Inuyasha cut her off before she could get a word in edgewise, turning abruptly to Kouga and pointing a clawed finger in his face. "I don't know what you're playin' at, wolf shit, but I'm on to you. Just turn tail and head home, before somebody gets hurt."

"Back _off, _dog breath," Kouga sneered. "You've been on my back since the second I stepped in here, and I haven't even done anything. I'm not playing at _anything_, so just relax, why don't you?"

"Oh, I'll relax your fuc—"

"Inu-_yasha_!" Kagome scolded, stepping between the bickering demons. She reached up to grab ahold of one furry ear, pulling him roughly down to her level. Inuyasha yelped in surprise and pain, but lowered his head to ease her tight grip on his delicate ear.

"Now you listen to me," she hissed, trying to keep her voice low, though she knew Kouga could probably still hear her. "Kouga is my friend. I think that this could be a mutually beneficial agreement, and you are _not_ going to shoot it down before you've even heard it. You are going to listen to what I have to say, we are going to sit down, as a _group,_ at dinner to talk about it, and then we will decide what's best for everyone. Do you understand?"

"If I say yes, will you _let go of my fucking ear_?" he growled back.

"Maybe," she responded tartly.

"Then _fine_, yes, I understand, you _harpy._" She let go of his ear and he rubbed it tenderly, flicking it back and forth experimentally. "_Ow_," he told her pointedly.

Kagome just shrugged before turning to Sango. "What do you think?"

Sango gave her a bemused smile. "I haven't heard the idea yet, so I have no idea; but I don't have a problem with adding another one to the team, if that's what you mean."

Kagome smiled brightly, wrapping a warm arm around Sango's waist. "I knew you would be the agreeable one."

"I haven't agreed to anything yet, Kagome. And I think before we do anything, we need to make sure Sesshoumaru's okay with all this."

Kagome frowned as if she had forgotten that particular detail and Kouga asked, "Sesshoumaru? Your roommate?"

"Yes. He's actually Inuyasha's half-brother. And our angel investor."

Kouga swallowed thickly at the thought of her roommate's oppressive aura. "I thought he was in management."

"Yep. He manages accounts."

"Among other things," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

Kouga still seemed apprehensive at the thought of meeting with Sesshoumaru again, so Kagome tried to reassure him with a soothing pat on his arm. "Don't worry. It's more a formality than anything else. If I explain my plan, I'm sure Sesshoumaru won't mind."

"_Great_," Inuyasha muttered. "If you're asking, we might as well sign him on now. It won't matter whether the rest of us think it's a good idea, my bastard brother will give you whatever you want."

"That's what I'm counting on," Kagome said with a sly smile.


	17. Restaurantics

Ah! It's been so long! Thank you all for your kind words and encouragement in my absence. About two weeks after I posted the last chapter of this, I found out I was pregnant, and needless to say, thoughts of writing kind of flew out the window. My daughter is now seven months old and I've had the urge to start writing again. I will say, it is difficult to get back into the swing of things after such a long hiatus, but I will endeavor to update on Wednesdays and Fridays. Most chapters aren't going to be this long, but I thought this would be a nice welcome back. Enjoy!

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

1,200 words, originally posted 9-4-13.

* * *

><p><em>"deai wa futto shita shunkan kaerimichi no kousaten de<br>koe o kakete kureta ne 'issho ni kaerou'  
>boku wa terekusa sou ni kaban de kao o kakushi nagara<br>hontou wa totemo totemo ureshikatta yo"_

_"Our meeting was made in a moment at the intersection walking home.  
>You called out to me, didn't you? 'Let's go home together.'<br>While I embarrassedly hid my face with my bag,  
>In truth, I was very, very happy."<em>

**_Restaurantics_**

Kouga tried desperately not to grimace at the hard kick Inuyasha gave his shin beneath the table. He glowered at the half-demon, who only grinned devilishly in response. Hackles raised, Kouga geared up for a retaliation that would leave Inuyasha with no doubt as to the superiority of a full-fledged wolf demon with a penchant for cycling, but was cut off by the sound of a feminine throat clearing.

He glanced at Kagome, seated daintily next to him, who shook her head infinitesimally in reprimand. Unaccustomed to being told how to behave, Kouga had an argument on the tip of his tongue when Sesshoumaru finally deigned to join the party and took his seat at the head of the table.

"Let's get this over with," he stated tonelessly, a slight downturn of his lips the only thing giving away his displeasure.

"Why don't we order first?" Kagome invited, throwing the dog demon a winning smile and pinching Kouga's arm _hard_ in warning.

Sesshoumaru gave her a look, which for him amounted to a minute shift of his eyebrows, but probably was the equivalent of an open-mouthed stare in any normal person.

"Are you trying to butter me up?" Sesshoumaru wondered, eyeing the menu skeptically.

"Maybe," Kagome sing-songed, pushing the wine list under his nose.

Sesshoumaru sighed, a small puff of air that was barely audible, and picked up the menu, scanning it with a practiced eye. A nervous-looking waiter sidled up to the table, wringing his hands, clearly familiar with their party.

"What can I get you tonight, sir?" he asked, bowing slightly.

Sesshoumaru closed the menu and gave the waiter a once-over, unimpressed with the groveling. "We'll take a bottle of 2008 Hall cabernet sauvignon."

"B-but, sir, that's not on the list," the waiter stuttered.

"Then I suggest you find it someplace else," Sesshoumaru retorted coldly.

The waiter balked and stared helplessly at Kagome, wordlessly pleading for assistance. She snatched the wine list from Sesshoumaru, pointed to a bottle halfway down list, and gave the waiter a glowing smile, batting her eyelashes prettily. The waiter sighed in relief and hurried to retrieve their drinks before Sesshoumaru could protest.

"If you didn't want me to order," Sesshoumaru began coldly, "why did you hand me the menu?"

"If you weren't so stubborn about making all the poor service people feel inadequate around your magnificent and undeniably awful presence, I wouldn't have to order for you like a child," Kagome retorted primly, not even glancing at the daiyoukai as she scanned the food choices.

Kouga took the opportunity to browse his own menu, unwilling to risk looking at Sesshoumaru while he was in such a foul mood. He had the feeling that if anyone else had spoken to him in the same manner as Kagome, he would have lobbed a bread roll at them with such speed and force, it would be lodged permanently in the offender's windpipe, preventing them from ever verbally assaulting the daiyoukai again.

The waiter returned in record speed from the bar and carefully placed wine glasses at each seat before gingerly setting the open bottle of wine Kagome had chosen between her and Sesshoumaru. The demon didn't even bat an eyelash, allowing Kagome to order both his food and hers before the waiter moved around the rest of the table, nervously jotting down everyone's selections. Once he left, Kagome poured wine for herself and Sesshoumaru before passing the bottle to Kouga. He passed it on, not at all fond of grape wine. When the bottle finally got to Inuyasha, he filled his glass to almost brimming and took a huge gulp, flashing his fangs in amusement at Kagome, who shot him a disgusted grimace.

"Inuyasha, it's not beer," Kohaku reprimanded, taking the bottle and filling his own glass to an appropriate level.

Sesshoumaru frowned and glanced up from his own glass, which he had been eyeing with distaste. "Unfortunately, my brother lacks the self-control necessary to conduct himself appropriately in public," he informed Kohaku tonelessly.

Inuyasha scowled and flipped Sesshoumaru the finger, to which he simply raised his eyebrows as if to say, "see?"

Kagome reached quickly across the table and slapped Inuyasha's hand down, glaring at him. "Would you please _behave_?" she ground out.

Inuyasha took another large drink of wine. "Sorry sweetheart," he smirked, not sounding sorry in the least, "but if I'm gonna be forced into dinner with a damn wolf and Mr. Stick Up His Ass, I need to be fortified with alcohol."

Kagome blinked and eyed his glass skeptically. "Well, try not to get too drunk until we've discussed what we actually dragged you out here for in the first place."

Inuyasha's lip curled in Kouga's general direction, but he set his wine glass down all the same. "Don't see why I had to come when we all know what Lord Asshole is gonna say no matter what we think," he grumbled. "I'm pretty sure I made perfectly clear this afternoon that I don't want nothing to do with a stinking wolf, potential business partner or not."

Kouga had had just about enough. He growled low in his throat and started to rise threateningly from the table, but Kagome's hand on his thigh prevented him from doing much more than leaning forward.

"Inuyasha, stop it," she scolded, though it sounded a bit half-hearted. "You _promised_," she reminded.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha casually flapped his hands at her in dismissal, obviously willing to let it go for the time being, though he grabbed his wine glass again and filled it full.

Kouga sat back and took a sip of water, glancing nervously at the daiyokai, who had watched the entire exchange in distaste but had yet to speak a word to him or Inuyasha. Kouga leaned close to Kagome, inhaling her soothing scent and whispering in her ear, "Where is Sango?" He ignored the glare Inuyasha shot them at their proximity, wishing he could shoot a triumphant smile at the idiotic dog, but settling with the knowledge that he had definitely raised the hanyou's hackles.

If he had to choose between Inuyasha and Kagome's abrasive girlfriend, he would always choose the latter. He thought her decisive manner might ease some of the tension and rein in Inuyasha's rudeness, but Kagome hadn't mentioned that they were waiting for anyone else when they sat down.

"She had a date tonight," Kagome explained in a low voice, patting his hand comfortingly. "It's alright," she assured him, mistaking the reason for his uneasiness, "she already told me that she's all for this. And Inuyasha's a shoo-in once I get him alone and talk to him about it. The one we need to convince is Sesshoumaru. He can be awfully stubborn when he wants to be."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows at Kagome and Inuyasha snorted derisively, her quiet tone no match for their heightened senses, which everyone at the table knew well enough. Kouga suspected she had made the pointed comments purposefully. She confirmed his suspicions when she batted her eyelashes at her roommate and leaned close to him, bumping his shoulder with her own.

"Now then," she announced in her normal register, smiling brightly. "Let's talk about partnership."

* * *

><p><em>The Hall Cabernet Sauvignon Napa Valley Kathryn Hall 2008 is #2 on Wine Spectator's 2011 Top 100 list, and is priced at $90 a bottle, FYI.<em>


	18. Sesshoumaru Relents

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 9-10-13.

* * *

><p><em>"If I could find you now things would get better<em>

_We could leave this town and run forever_

_I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together_

_Let your waves crash down on me and take me away"_

**_Sesshoumaru Relents_**

Sesshoumaru eyed Kouga contemptuously over the rim of his untouched wine glass. He disliked everything about the demon—his heritage, his familiarity with Kagome, his stupid hobby-turned-profession. If it was up to him, Kagome would never have brought him to the apartment, let alone arrange this meeting. But it _wasn't_ up to him. How could he deny anything to the woman who had given him his life back?

"It is… agreeable," he relented, not easily. He spoke to Kagome, but his gaze never left the wolf. But her answering smile—brilliant in its intensity—captured his attention. It was enough.


	19. Game Plan

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

512 words, originally posted 9-11-13.

* * *

><p><em>"I want to drink deep from your well,<em>

_I want to be the heart for which you fell._

_I want to be a shooting star,_

_Across the heavens to be where you are._

_All your carefully worded letters,_

_And your carefully spoken words._

_I will continue to evolve,_

_I will continue to revolve around your sun."_

**_Game Plan_**

"I have so many ideas," Kagome gushed, her arm linked with Kouga's as they walked back to her apartment. Sesshoumaru had coldly declined her offer to walk back with them, opting for a cab to escape Kouga's presence as soon as possible. Kouga couldn't say he was too broken up about it.

He listened to Kagome chatter, relishing the presence of a warm body next to him. She carried the entire conversation by herself, conjuring ideas for how to introducing cycling classes to their current customers, where to post signs to attract new clientele, and when to offer bicycle mechanics classes, leaving Kouga to bask in the simple pleasure of companionship, something he hadn't enjoyed since leaving Japan.

Inuyasha had left the restaurant in a huff after Sesshoumaru agreed to Kagome's proposal, muttering to himself about whipped puppies and smelly wolves. Kohaku had chased after him, but not before expressing his eagerness to work with Kouga. He held no animosity toward the wolf and was actually looking forward to adding more variety to Sunset Dojo. All day, Kouga had been warming to the idea of joining the dojo, especially the part where it meant he would get to spend more time with Kagome. He supposed he could handle a moody hanyou and her uptight roommate if it meant furthering their friendship.

"What do you think about that?" Kagome asked, jolting Kouga out of his reverie.

"Uh…" Kouga responded, rubbing his neck abashedly.

Kagome frowned and snorted her disapproval. "You haven't heard a word I've been saying, have you?" she scolded.

Kouga shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry. I was just thinking how glad I was that you came up with this. I guess my thoughts wandered."

Kagome smiled, pleased that at least he was getting excited about the prospect of working with them. "I asked whether you thought we should start advertising for classes to start at the beginning of October. It might be a little tight, but I think we can do it."

Kouga shrugged again. "Sure, I guess. I mean, you know a lot more about this stuff than me."

"If we don't start soon, then our only other option is to wait until spring. After November, the weather will probably be too cold to offer cycling classes, but I think fall rides through the park would be well-received." Kagome explained seriously, tapping her lip in thought. "Of course, we can still offer bike building and maintenance classes during the winter, but I'd really like to get a jump on the cycling classes. I think the response in the spring will be better if we offer something in the fall."

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out," Kouga grinned, eyes twinkling. He really didn't care if they started next month or next year, as long as he got to spend time with Kagome.

"Then it's settled," Kagome gushed, practically oozing excitement. "Classes start October 1."

_If she expects this level of energy from her co-workers, _Kouga thought ruefully as she went off on another brainstorming session, _I better bring my A Game._


	20. Fair Warning

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

1,162 words, originally posted on 3-19-14

"_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you,_

_Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new,_

_Don't close your eyes cause your future's ready to shine,_

_It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly._

_Welcome to the rhythm of the night,_

_There's something in the air, you can't deny…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fair Warning<strong>_

Kouga tinkered with the cables he was replacing on a used upscale road bike, not concentrating at all on his task. His mind kept wandering toward the colorful signs taped to his front window, one offering fall rides through Central Park and the other bicycle safety courses, both available through Sunset Dojo. Kagome had stopped by his shop that morning, gleefully showing him the posters she had designed herself, giving him a stack to hand out to customers and taping two larger versions to the window. Kouga hadn't had the heart to tell her that most of the posters would probably go unused, as he had so few customers to hand them out to in the first place.

He had watched her as she worked, her calf muscles flexing attractively as she stretched to reach the high corner of the poster, her skirt swishing around her thighs as she settled back on the ground. Though he craved simple companionship, Kouga was undeniably attracted to her, something he was determined not to let get in the way of their partnership or blooming friendship.

He sighed dreamily as he thought of the way she had smiled before she left the shop, brightly informing him she would see him later that evening. Kouga was still caught in his daydream, goofy grin plastered on as he toyed with a loose cable, when the bell to his door dinged merrily. He shook himself from his reverie and was shocked to see Inuyasha scowling in the doorway, glowering at the many bicycles lining the wall and the parts displayed around the store.

Kouga cleared his throat. "Can I help you?" He barely bit back the urge to call him "dog turd."

Inuyasha stalked closer and roughly shoved the bike Kouga was repairing to the side.

"Hey!" Kouga protested, leaping to his feet.

"What the hell do you think you're tryin' to pull, huh wolf shit?" Inuyasha growled, invading Kouga's space.

Kouga stuck his nose right back in Inuyasha's face, not willing to be the first to back down and appear weak. "I don't know what you're talking about, dog breath. I'm not pulling _anything_."

"I _know_ you're just workin' with us so you can get in Kagome's pants, you asshole," Inuyasha sneered. "You ain't interested in offering bike classes or whatever other shit you guys came up with behind my back. Well, I ain't gonna stand for _that_. Nobody messes with Kagome, not while I'm around."

Kouga was so surprised that he forgot his plan to appear threatening and backed away in shock. "What are you talking about?" he wondered incredulously, almost forgetting his anger. "I'm not doing that!"

"Keh! _Right_," Inuyasha spat, not looking like he believed Kouga's innocence for a second. "You expect me to believe you're _not _interested in a beautiful, kind, strong-willed woman who couldn't care less what planet you're from, let alone what species you are?"

Kouga had to fight down the flush that wanted to creep up his neck at Inuyasha's uncanny perceptiveness. If he hadn't been so concerned with defending his own intentions, he might have wondered if Inuyasha harbored similar feelings for Kagome.

Rather than admitting his infatuation (he felt he would rather die than admit his affection for Kagome to _Inuyasha_ first), he deflected the question rather neatly. "Did you talk to Kagome about this before you came barging into _my store_, accusing me of taking advantage of her by going along with _her _ideas for the dojo, after she practically _begged_ me to give it a chance?"

Kouga knew he was laying it on a little thick, but the answering scowl on Inuyasha's face was worth any hyperbole. He could tell from the guilty glint in Inuyasha's eyes that he had done nothing of the sort, and that he knew if he _had _confronted Kagome, she would have shouted him into oblivion for the suggestion.

Inuyasha seethed silently for several moments, seemingly attempting to rein in his temper with little success. Kouga decided a bit of gloating wouldn't hurt his situation too badly, and with a cocky smirk on his face he sneered condescendingly, "Anything else I can help you with, pup?"

Inuyasha allowed a low growl to rumble from his throat, and he once more invaded Kouga's personal bubble. Kouga flinched inwardly at Inuyasha's obvious rage, wondering if he had perhaps pushed the hanyou just a little too far.

"If you so much as _breathe _at her wrong, you'll be dead so fast your soul won't know what hit it. They'll still be finding pieces of you weeks after I'm through, got it, you fucking mangy wolf?"

"Duly noted," Kouga replied drily, squashing down the thrill of fear he felt at the seriousness of Inuyasha's threat. He had no doubt that if he did hurt Kagome, Inuyasha's revenge would be swift and terrible.

With another menacing rumble and a dark glower, Inuyasha stalked out the door of the bike shop, the merry tinkling of the bells contrasting sharply with the atmosphere dragging behind him.

Kouga let out a relieved sigh that the possessive dog had given up for the time being. He would have to tread carefully in the future if he didn't want Inuyasha to discover his crush and rip his heart out of his chest for his presumption. For that matter, he would have to tread carefully around Kagome's even more dangerous roommate, who would sooner kill him than look at him under normal circumstances. He couldn't imagine what Sesshoumaru would do if he were to discover his less-than-platonic feelings for Kagome.

He wished again that he could talk to Ginta and Hakkaku. Their den in the mountains of Nagano Prefecture in Chubu was well out of cell phone range, however, and they certainly didn't have any kind of internet connection. Without written confirmation via snail mail that they would visit the city and call him well in advance of the actual call itself, he had no hope of talking to them. He could try to set up a time to talk with them, but it seemed silly to make them go to so much trouble so he could confess he was having girl troubles.

For the time being, he would have to deal with his problems on his own. He had no doubt that Kagome was worth it; the question was whether _he_ could handle the dual pressure of keeping his feelings locked away while working so closely with the object of his desire and fending off jealous protectors, no matter how misguided they might be.

Kouga sighed again. Life used to be so simple… boring and lonely, certainly, but he longed for the effortlessness he had lost. Then again, if he had to do it over, he would rather get sprayed in the face, punched in the nose, bowled over by oppressive auras, kicked in the shin, yelled at, threatened and attacked a thousand times over than give up meeting Kagome even once.


	21. Getting Closer

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

840 words, originally posted on 4-2-14

**A note**: A cute reviewer told me that Inuyasha was a little yandere last chapter (thanks **Kin-Sung**!), and she's totally right, though I didn't intentionally write him that way. I think Inuyasha is naturally a tsundere character, but I didn't mean to make him a psycho! I tried to explain away his behavior a bit in this chapter, and I promise he'll come around eventually (at least a little).

Thanks also to **My Eternal Anguish**! I love your reviews, you guys! Keep them coming, since they keep me going! See you on Friday.

* * *

><p>"<em>Maybe it's true that I can't live without you,<em>

_And maybe two is better than one._

_There's much time to figure out the rest of my life,_

_And you've already got me coming undone._

_And I'm thinking two is better than one."_

**Getting Closer**

Kouga slid slowly down the _kendojo_ wall in relief. He held and arm over his eyes and listened to Kagome wish the last of their biking safety customers well as they left.

"Please return for our next class," she told the newcomers, handing her a schedule with times and dates as she made her way out the door. After the last person had left, Kagome whirled back into the main room, pulling a startled Kouga up off the floor with both hands and doing a little twirl in his arms before giving him a huge hug.

"You were _fantastic_!" she gushed, beaming up at him. "I couldn't imagine a better first class if I had conducted it myself."

"Eh…" Kouga murmured, rubbing his neck shyly, "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, Kagome."

The pair had the gym to themselves; Kagome had insisted that Inuyasha's attitude would only put off the customers and make Kouga nervous on his first day speaking in front of such a large crowd. While Kouga conceded that he wasn't very comfortable in a public speaking role, mostly because he was still a little self-conscious about his accent, he wasn't convinced that the number of people who showed up would constitute a crowd. He had been pleasantly surprised when more than double the amount of people he expected attended their first class.

It was obvious that several of the patrons were regulars at the dojo, but there were quite a few new people as well. For the first time, Kouga thought that he might actually be able to continue working with Kagome for more than a few weeks, which was exciting enough in its own right. The prospect of their bicycle classes growing also meant that he might start making money at his shop, which was a hope he hadn't dared entertain since moving to America.

"All you needed was a little encouragement," Kagome argued. "I didn't do anything you wouldn't have eventually figured out yourself. And I thought you'd be nervous talking to so many people, but you're a total natural," she gushed.

"Well, back home, I'm…" Kouga started before trailing off embarrassedly, a brilliant flush lighting his face.

"You're…" Kagome promted, smiling brightly.

"Well, see, back home, I have a pack. A pretty big one. And I'm sort of like the leader, so it's not talking to big groups that bothers me so much as it is talking in English."

"We can talk in Japanese when it's just us if that makes you more comfortable," Kagome offered kindly.

They had never discussed it, but it was fairly obvious from her appearance and comments she had made that Kagome had grown up in Japan, at least for awhile. In fact, with the possible exception of Miroku, it seemed all Kagome's friends were from his beautiful eastern island. Kouga assumed at some point they would become closer and share their pasts, but thus far their relationship had been dedicated to spontaneity and living in the moment.

"That's ok," Kouga assured her, "it's better for me to practice my English." He hesitated for a moment, and then ventured, before he could change his mind, "You speak English very well. You don't really even have an accent. Have you lived in the United States that long?"

"Hmmm," Kagome bit her lip thoughtfully, "I suppose about ten years now or so. My family still lives in Japan, on that shrine I told you about. Actually, we named this dojo after my shrine!"

"Really?" Kouga asked, a bit surprised to learn she was so sentimental.

"When I first moved here and met Inuyasha, and we decided to open a business together, I still missed home an awful lot. So he offered to name our place after something I loved." Kagome smiled fondly at the memory. "I've long since accepted that New York is my home, but I still remember those days when I first moved and it was so hard. I can't imagine how much worse it is for you, leaving an entire pack behind. Even Inuyasha didn't have to deal with that; as a half demon, he wasn't really accepted into a pack."

"I can't imagine _why_," Kouga muttered bitterly under his breath, but Kagome heard him.

"I know Inuyasha has been giving you a tough time, but I swear he's actually a really sweet guy," Kagome grinned ruefully. "He can get a little protective, just like Sesshoumaru, and he's not used to sharing me with anyone else. He'll come around, I promise."

"I can understand being protective about someone like you, Kagome, if nothing else," Kouga confessed quietly.

As usual, Kagome didn't make the moment awkward at all, but had a unique way of putting him completely at ease. Punching him lightly in the arm and standing, she quipped, "I don't think I'm the one who needs protecting in this relationship."

"Hey!" Kouga protested, but as she collapsed into giggles, he couldn't hold it against her.

Life really was so much better with a friend.


	22. Misguided

_Inuyasha_ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

638 words, originally posted 4-4-14.

* * *

><p>"<em>Come what may. Come what may.<em>

_I will love you until your dying day."_

**Misguided**

Kagome hummed a little tune as she placed her keys on the peg just inside the door of her apartment and hung her bag on its designated hook. She turned a little twirl of happiness, freezing when she came face to face with a scowling dog demon three quarter turns around.

She raised her eyebrows in question, unused to both the close proximity of her roommate and the fact that his trademark scowl was leveled in her direction.

"Can I help you?" she asked primly, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"You're _late_," Sesshoumaru growled, straightening to his full height.

"Yes, well, I'm often late, darling," she soothed, ducking around him and heading to the kitchen for a snack. She was absolutely famished.

Scowling at the endearment, Sesshoumaru followed her, propping his hip on the counter as he watched Kagome raid the refreigerator. "Usually you let me know if you're going to be late," he reminded her in a deadpan tone. "Which means you either forgot or you weren't planning on taking so long."

"Well, it's not as if you were waiting for me for anything," Kagome reasoned, head still in the refrigerator. She hummed over some grapes before setting them on the counter and sticking her head back in the door.

"You were with that _wolf_, weren't you," Sesshoumaru stated unquestioningly, sneering the word "wolf" as if it was dirty.

"And if I was?" Kagome asked, squealing suddenly in triumph when she found what she was looking for.

Sesshoumaru glowered at the smorgasbord on the counter. Grapes, pickles, and potato chips? _Revolting._

"How can you eat that?" he wondered as Kagome popped a chip into her mouth.

"What's wrong with it?" she smirked, more than aware of Sesshoumaru's disgust with her snacking habits. She deliberately took a large bite of pickle and grinned openly when he grimaced.

Barely repressing a shudder, Sesshoumaru picked up their conversation as if it had never been interrupted. "You've been spending entirely too much time with that demon. It's bad enough you spend so much of your day with my mongrel brother. Why add another idiot to the mix?"

"Now, Sesshoumaru," Kagome chided, "There's no need to be nasty." Her tone was lighthearted, but there was an undercurrent of warning that Sesshoumaru would have to have been deaf to miss.

"I may have agreed to allowing him on the lease," Sesshoumaru scowled, "But that doesn't mean I agreed to him taking up all your free time."

Kagome's expression softened and she abandoned her treats to lean against the sideboard next to him. "Is someone feeling a bit jealous?" she asked carefully, staring up at him with a knowing expression.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "_Preposterous_," he muttered under his breath, and Kagome turned on the charm, blasting a full-blown, glowing smile his way.

"I'll never leave you, no matter how many friends I make," she assured him, resting her head against his arm.

"That's what _she_ said," Sesshoumaru argued, pouting slightly. It was entirely out of place on his normally stoic face.

"I hardly think the situations are the same," Kagome argued dryly, unable to totally keep the grin from her face at his childishness. "Regardless, it doesn't give you the right to tell me who I can and cannot spend time with."

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her, his face once more a facade of indifference. There it was again. Warning masked behind a friendly reminder. He almost sighed. What would happen would happen, whether he tried to intervene or not.

"Do as you will," he said, leaving the kitchen.

Kagome smiled fondly at his retreating back and returned to her food, chewing thoughtfully on a grape.

"I planned to," she said to herself, still smiling, heart full of love for the demon who she knew only wanted to protect her, however misguided the notion.


	23. Get Your Goat

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

2,082 words, originally posted 4-24-14

**A note:** Firstly, thank you so much for all the kind reviews! I've had a few questions, and rather than leaving you in suspense, I will answer them. At the moment, I have no idea how long this is going to be. I'm playing it by ear, as it were. At some point, I will reveal the backstories to how Kagome met both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, as well as the circumstances behind Kouga's move. There will be more people introduced, namely, Ginta, Hakkaku, and Shippou. Neither Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru are competition for Kouga in the romantic sense. I hope this isn't ruining anything for you, dear readers, but I never actually intended either to be hurdles in that sense. There's plenty of that to be found in my other stories! Any other questions, let me know. I'll answer what I can without giving anything crucial away.

Also, sorry for the not-consistent updating; I was working on a long project and now it's done, so hopefully things will even out. This will be the only update for this week because I plan on also updating Space Hunters (FINALLY! I'M SO EXCITED. If you haven't even attempted to read it you should at least check it out, despite it's weirdness, because it's basically pure humor at the moment, and slated to be epically long), and also post some one-shots from The Intern world and maybe even the Stripped world as a present for a friend.

That's all for now, friends. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Heart beats fast. Colors and promises.<em>

_How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_Watching you stand alone, _

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer…"_

**Get Your Goat**

"That is disgusting," Inuyasha scowled, leaning against the wall outside the dojo and wrinkling his nose as Miroku took a long drag on his cigarette.

"Oh, come now, Inuyasha," Miroku chirped, blowing out the smoke where Inuyasha would be forced to either hold his breath or suck in a lungful. Inuyasha didn't notice in time and began hacking, his eyes watering from the pungent fumes and his delicate nose twitching from the assault. "Surely you of all people must understand the temptation of human vices," Miroku reasoned around Inuyasha's coughing.

"_Bastard_," Inuyasha growled once he had cleared his lungs, taking a step away from the infuriating lawyer. "You know Sango will _kill_ you if she finds out you've been smoking. And just 'cause I'm half human doesn't mean I'm weak-willed enough to act like one."

Miroku frowned and stubbed out his cigarette on the wall behind them, tossing it carelessly on the ground. "That's not what I hear," he commented nonchalantly.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"A little birdie told me something interesting, that's all," Miroku shrugged.

"Does this little bird happen to respond to the name Kohaku?" Inuyasha grimaced, cursing the day he ever thought he could confide in his little twerp of an assistant.

"He does," Miroku responded gleefully, almost as happy to stir up trouble as to defuse it.

"What did he say?" Inuyasha sighed, mentally pummeling Kohaku for his impertinence.

"Just that you seemed overly upset about this whole Kouga business."

"That's because that _damned wolf_—" Inuyasha exploded, throwing his hands in the air.

Miroku slapped his palm over Inuyasha's mouth, cutting him off mid-tirade and causing the hanyou to gag at the scent of nicotine on Miroku's fingers. Miroke pulled his hand away and smiled apologetically.

"The doors aren't soundproof," Miroky commented airily, nodding toward the entrance of the dojo, where they could see Kohaku and Sango teaching a class. "Kohaku told me what was going on because he's worried about you, but Sango doesn't know, and I don't think you want her finding out, unless you want _Kagome_ finding out.

Inuyasha grimaced, but lowered his voice. "That stupid wolf is just after Kagome. I know it. Nothing good can possibly come of this arrangement," he muttered.

"Oh?" Miroku asked. "And you determined this how? When you assaulted him the first time he walked into the dojo or while you were glaring at him over dinner with Sesshoumaru?"

"How do you… Anyway, that's besides the…. Sesshoumaru doesn't like him either!" Inuyasha stuttered, put out at being put so thoroughly in his place. Miroku had ways of making one feel like a fool with the simplest of questions. He supposed that's what made him such a good lawyer.

"Sesshoumaru doesn't like anyone," Miroku reminded him.

"He likes _Kagome_," Inuyasha sulked, confused about what they were even discussing anymore.

After several moments of silence, Miroku ventured, "My point is, you seem to be angry for no reason at all, other than that you simply dislike Kouga for being a wolf demon."

Inuyasha balked, unwilling to admit that was _exactly_ why he didn't like Kouga. "You didn't see him! He was all over her! And when I went to talk to him about it, he didn't exactly deny liking her!" Inuyasha protested hotly.

"You went to talk to him?" Miroku asked, surprised.

"Well, I… I mean, I had a few words with him about it, yeah," Inuyasha admitted, looking a bit guilty.

Miroku hummed, but didn't press the matter. "Based on what I heard from Kohaku, Kouga has been nothing but kind and polite around Kagome. Kohaku never mentioned that he was 'all over' her, though he did say he was somewhat protective of her. Not unlike you, really."

"I am _not_ like that mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelped, completely affronted.

"I just meant that Kohaku seems to think he treated her with the same amount of respect you and I do,"—here, Inuyasha scoffed—"and might I remind you, that before you even met Kouga, you seemed positively thrilled at the idea of Kagome getting a boyfriend."

"Well, yeah, but that was before I knew he was a—" Inuyasha stopped abruptly and blushed to the roots of his hair, but whether it was from anger or embarrassment was impossible to tell.

"Before you knew he was a demon?" Miroku finished for him, not unkindly.

"Oh, hell," Inuyasha swore, looking distinctly uncomfortable. "This is all messed up."

"I won't pretend to understand what it is you're going through, Inuyasha," Miroku said seriously, "but let me give you a little piece of advice. Kagome is a faithful woman, loyal and kind to _all_ her friends. It would take a lot to lose her. But if you keep up with the distrust and anger, she may be forced to make a choice. And if she happens to have feelings for Kouga that run beyond friendship, I wouldn't be completely confident that you will be the one she chooses. Tread carefully and decide where your priorities lie, if you don't want to make a bigger mess of things."

Inuyasha looked horrified at the idea of actually losing Kagome, especially to someone like Kouga. "She would _never_—"

"All I'm saying is to think about it," Miroku interrupted, turning and entering the dojo before Inuyasha could protest further.

Inuyasha watched through the glass door as Miroku made his way to the _kendojo_, waiting for Sango off to the side so he didn't have to remove his shoes. Students were packing up their bags and Sango and Kohaku were wiping their damp faces with small white towels. Sango spotted Miroku and went to kiss him, pulling a face and snapping something at him when she tasted the cigarette smoke on his breath. He smiled sheepishly and made a placating gesture with his hands, but Sango was having none of it. Inuyasha turned away as Kohaku began saying something to calm his fiery sister's temper.

"Keh," he muttered to himself, wishing there was something like a cigarette that _he _could use to calm his nerves and take his mind off their conversation. "Like that dumbass knows anything about women anyway…"

* * *

><p>"Damn, damn, <em>damn<em>," Kouga swore, staring helplessly at the bill he had just torn open.

He had known it was coming, of course. It was practically inevitable given the state of his shop. His rent statement for The Wheel Deal lay innocently on the counter, as if it didn't know that it was forcing Kouga to make a horrible choice. He could pay the bill. If he didn't eat. Or if he moved out of his apartment. Which he would gladly do, if there were any other place for him to stay. But he couldn't very well sleep at the shop; there was hardly room for what was already there, and sleeping on the floor behind the counter approached a level of piteousness that even he was not willing to fall to just yet.

"What the hell am I going to do?" he muttered to himself, mentally resigned to ramen and peanut butter sandwiches for the next month or so. He wasn't even sure that would be enough, seeing as he lived on the edge of poverty as it was, frequently dining on cereal and sandwiches. It wasn't as if he could give up being a gourmet and that would solve all his problems.

Having pack around would have solved his problems, he thought bitterly. Having a pack meant that you had others to care for you, and that you cared for others. No one was ever in want of anything, because everyone chipped in a provided for the good of the whole.

_Oh, _what he wouldn't give for even just Ginta and Hakkaku, even for a week. He missed them so much it ached.

The bell to the shop clanged, and for once Kouga was not excited at the prospect of a customer. He didn't think he had it in him at the moment to get excited about a possible sale, only to be let down once again, not to mention one sale wouldn't cover nearly the amount he needed.

"Hi Kouga!" Kagome trilled from the front of the shop, and Kouga whirled in surprise. He hadn't expected to see her today, not after their late evening the night before. They had another class together the coming weekend, only a few days away, and had spent the night making preparations. Kouga knew she was busy with her own job in the meantime, and they hadn't planned to meet again until the weekend. Not only that, but he really didn't want to burden her with his financial problems. He had a feeling he was causing her enough trouble with her friends as it was.

Drumming up enthusiasm he didn't know he had, Kouga plastered a huge (if somewhat fake) smile on his face. "Kagome! What a nice surprise! I didn't expect to see you today."

She smiled back warmly and held out an envelope for him to take. "Truthfully, I didn't expect to stop by today, but fate has once again intervened."

"What's this?" Kouga wondered, glancing curiously at the blank envelope.

"Just open it," Kagome prodded.

He did, and gaped at the contents, unable to comprehend what she was giving him.

"Kagome, what is this?" he asked again sternly, ready to refuse it if she gave the wrong answer.

"It's your share of the payments we've received for your classes so far. There will be more, of course," she told him hurriedly. "Some students like to pay for the whole season in advance, but most will pay per course. It just turned out that our accountant was over yesterday, and today is payday. I didn't want you to have to wait until this weekend to get your share."

Kouga simply stared in wide-eyed shock, gaze bouncing between Kagome and the check, back and forth, so often that he began to become dizzy. "But this… this amount can't be right," he protested. "It's too much!"

"Oh, it's not though!" Kagome assured him. "In fact, the cost for the classes is more than fair. We're quite competitive, especially considering the uniqueness of most of our offerings."

"But this, this will pay the rent for _months_!" Kouga half-protested, half-exclaimed.

Kagome just shrugged. "All I can say is that there's more where that came from," she grinned.

Kouga couldn't stop himself. He wanted to. Really, he did. But he was just so relieved, so shocked, that he figured no sane person would hold him responsible for what he did next.

In two quick strides he was in front of her, and before he knew what he was doing, he had grasped her firmly by her upper arms and pressed a swift, hard kiss to her lips. It was over in seconds, but Kagome simply gawked up at him in dumbfounded shock as he prattled on about how happy he was.

"I can't even tell you how great this is!" he exulted, still holding her arms. "I thought for sure I was going to have to give up the shop or my apartment with the rent prices the way they are, and now I don't have to do either! This is _excellent! _I was even just thinking how if I had pack here, it wouldn't be a problem, and then you come and it's almost like—"

Suddenly realizing that Kagome was not responding to his excitement, Kouga glanced down and it dawned on him what he had just done. He pulled back from Kagome as if stung, eyes wide and apologetic.

"I am _so sorry_, Kagome," he blurted, hardly able to believe what an ass he was.

Kagome blinked. And beamed. "You must have _really_ needed that check," she teased, sidling up to him and bumping his shoulder with her own.

Kouga gaped. "You're not… you're not mad?" he questioned cautiously.

"For what?" Kagome asked. "That little peck? It takes more than _that _to get my goat, Kouga Matsumoto."

"Get your… _what_?" Kouga asked incredulously, unfamiliar with the thoroughly American phrasing.

Kagome smiled indulgently. "It means that it takes a lot more than that to make me angry," she explained.

"Oh," Kouga breathed, relieved. "Well, that's… oh."

"In fact," Kagome leaned forward and brought her mouth to his ear, as if divulging a juicy secret, "I wouldn't even mind if you did again."

Kouga stood dumbstruck until long after Kagome had left the shop.


	24. Sparring Match

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

180 words, originally posted 5-5-14

**A note**: This week, I'm going to post a chapter Monday through Friday, and we return to our drabble roots. See you tomorrow! Don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>"<em>I've given upon giving up slowly<em>

_I'm blending in so you won't even know me_

_Apart from the sorrow that shares my fate_

_This one last bullet you mention_

_Is my one last shot at redemption_

_Cause I know to live you must give your life away."_

_**Sparring Match**_

Wooden blades came together with a loud _thwack_. The duelists paused, one breathing heavily, sweating beading off her forehead and falling to the smooth wooden floor. The other remained calm and unwinded, but a scowl marred his otherwise cool countenance.

"I just don't like it," he growled, jumping back and readying his bokken for another attack.

"And I told you, Inuyasha," Kagome gasped out, rushing him and trying for a shoulder hit. He blocked it. "It doesn't matter whether you like it or not. It's none of your business."

"Your safety ain't my business?" he asked incredulously, parrying another blow with ease.

"I'm perfectly safe! Kouga is a nice guy, why can't. You. See. That?" she grunted, losing patience with his unbreakable defense and abandoning all pretense of correct kendo form, bending and attempting to sweep his feet from under him.

He dodged.

"I don't think so, sweetheart," he sneered.

"Darn it!" Kagome shouted, straitening and holding her bokken aloft once more. "Do you _ever_ go down easily?"

It was clear she was talking about more than the kendo match.


	25. Shrewd Assessment

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

100 words, originally posted 5-6-14

* * *

><p>"<em>It's suffocating to say, <em>

_But the female mystique takes my breath away_

_So give me a smile or give me a sneer, _

'_Cause I'm trying to guess here."_

_**Shrewd Assessment**_

Inuyasha watched with bored disinterest as Kagome wiped her face and neck with a towel.

"Can't you just have lunch together? Get to know him a little?" she prodded.

He balked. "You're bonkers. I can't be in the same room with him. How would I choke down an entire meal?"

"Well, it might help if you knew where he was coming from," she wheedled.

"Do _you _even know where he's coming from?" Inuyasha wondered shrewdly.

"I don't need to," she retorted primly, folding the towel in her lap. "_I_ don't hate his guts."

"This is why I worry about you."


	26. Pack Politics

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

656 words, originally posted 5-7-14

* * *

><p>"<em>When the lights go out<em>

_We'll be safe and sound_

_We'll take control of the world _

_Like it's all we have to hold onto_

_And we'll be a dream."_

_**Pack Politics**_

They sat in quiet contentment on the edge of the _kendojo_ floor, Kagome playing with the loose tendrils of his hair, Inuyasha leaning with his fists propped against his chin.

"Why are you so worried about me being friends with Kouga?" Kagome ventured.

"Keh," Inuyasha spat. "I ain't worried."

"Alright. Why do you hate me being friends with him so much, then?" Kagome reworded patiently.

He was silent for several moments. "It's nothin'," he finally muttered.

"You know you can tell me anything, Inuyasha," Kagome assured.

"It's just… that bastard's a demon. Nothing good can come of you getting with someone like that."

"I'm surprised at you, Inuyasha," Kagome admitted quietly. "I would have thought _you_, of all people… Well, that you would understand me wanting to be friends with someone different. Especially someone so lonely."

"It ain't that," Inuyasha argued.

"Then what?" Kagome asked, looking up from where she had braided a lock of hair. "You didn't seem concerned in the least when you thought I had gotten a human guy. When I had, how did you so eloquently describe it… 'banged him'?"

An angry flush stole up Inuyasha's neck, but his voice was soft as he said, "That's cause if it was a human, he wouldn't… oh hell."

"If he was a human he wouldn't what?" she urged.

Inuyasha seemed to be steeling himself against responding before he suddenly exploded, "If he was a human he wouldn't belong to a pack!"

"Wh— A pack? What does that have to do with anything?" Kagome asked, thoroughly bamboozled. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it wasn't that.

Inuyasha sighed, resigned to explaining himself. "Kouga is a wolf demon. They're very pack-oriented. But so are dog demons. Right now, you belong to my pack. Well, technically, Sesshoumaru's. And I'm a member of his pack. But if you were to… ah… get with that fuc—" he froze at Kagome's withering glare, "Ah, with that stupid wolf, you would be a member of _his_ pack. Romantic relationships always precede platonic in the demon world. And if that happened… well, then you wouldn't be part of our pack anymore."

Kagome laid a gentle hand on Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha, I'm human. I understand that these pack politics are probably a big deal in the demon world, but just because someone considers me a part of their pack doesn't mean I automatically stop being friends with everyone outside that circle. If that were the case, I never would have made friends with _you_."

Inuyasha flushed at the memory of finding out she already belonged to someone after he had thoroughly decided to claim her as his own. What made it more humiliating was the fact that the person she belonged to was his bastard half-brother.

"Fuckin' Sesshoumaru," he muttered under his breath. Kagome just laughed.

"Oh, come on. You have to admit it all worked out well in the end," she cajoled, lightly bumping him with her shoulder. "If it weren't for him we never would have been able to open Sunset Dojo. And then we would never have met Sango, or Kohaku, or Miroku."

Inuyasha stared at his feet and nodded morosely, not completely willing to give in just yet.

"Just think about it, Inuyasha," Kagome said, patting him on the arm and standing. "You don't have to become best friends with Kouga or anything. But you and Sesshoumaru are both domineering, arrogant, self-centered—"

Here, Inuyasha shouted, "Hey!" but Kagome continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"—male dog demons, and _you two _manage to be in a pack together without any problems."

("Says you," he murmured sarcastically, and was ignored again.)

"What's one more canine in the mix?" she continued. "Maybe Kouga can become a member of our pack and it will solve all our problems."

She didn't wait for him to answer, turning and heading towards the showers with a smile on her lips.


	27. Silent Admission

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

180 words, originally posted 5-8-14

A note: Thank you so much for all the new follows, favorites, and reviews! I would love to hear from everyone reading, so please let me know your thoughts below! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Remembering everything about my world and when you came,<em>

_Wondering, the change you'd bring means nothing else would be the same_

_Did you know what you were doing, did you know?_

_Did you know how you would move me, well, I don't really think so.__"_

_**Silent Admission**_

"_Kouga_, become a member of our pack?" Inuyasha mused aloud, still sitting where Kagome had left him. His sensitive ears twitched at the sound of water sputtering out the pipes as Kagome readied her shower. "Sesshoumaru would never allow it. Hell, _I _would never allow it."

Still… he had to admit that it would allay most of his fears if Kouga were to join Kagome's pack instead of the other way around. That wasn't usually how things worked, but then, their pack was already such a hodge podge of characters that it didn't really make much difference. Strictly speaking, humans and hanyous would never have been considered as members of a full demon's pack. But as uptight as his brother normally was, Sesshoumaru was remarkably lenient in allowing Kagome to pull all sorts of strange members into their little group.

Inuyasha supposed that when you were friends with someone like Kagome, you had to learn to expect anything. He thought back to their own first meeting and smiled. The woman could make friends with a cockroach if given the opportunity.


	28. The Second First Meeting

_Inuyasha _belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

1,000 words, originally posted 5-9-14

**A note:** _fallingyuki_, you will not be disappointed. ;)

* * *

><p>"<em>Girl I've been all over the world looking for you<em>

_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve, and you're overdue_

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio, in that bright white noise_

_What I've been missing in my life what I've been dreaming of,_

_You'll be that girl."_

_**The Second First Meeting**_

Inuyasha sank into a bench lining the path in Washington Square Park. He resisted the urge to pull out his wallet and count the change inside again, perfectly aware how much there actually was. It was late, and just his luck that if he pulled out what little cash he had, some bum would probably take it, and then he'd really be screwed.

_Seven dollars and twenty-three cents_, he thought sourly, gazing longingly at the noodle shop across the street. _If only that last place had listened to my pitch…_

He had promised himself that if he could at least wrangle a temporary trainer position at that last gym, he would treat himself to his favorite dinner. As it was, the measly amount in his pockets would have to last him to the end of the week, and it was only Tuesday.

He sighed and stood, resigning himself to yet another evening of eating cereal alone in his tiny apartment. If he didn't want to miss the last express train into Brooklyn, he would have to hurry.

Inuyasha began walking swiftly toward the A train, mentally reviewing the gyms in the area he had not yet propositioned for employment. He was steadily working his way north, through Brooklyn and lower Manhattan, determined to solicit every fitness establishment in the New York metro area if he had to.

He had been unemployed since getting fired from his previous position as a trainer at one of New York City's premier fitness centers six months ago. His temper had gotten him into trouble with feisty clients one time too many, and he'd been sacked on the spot after a particularly spectacular shouting match with a stubborn woman who couldn't be bothered to follow the simplest instructions.

He'd been living hand-to-mouth since, finding odd jobs and short-term employment through an agency while he searched for a new full-time position. It seemed that the downturn in the economy had fewer New Yorkers signing up for gym memberships; that, accompanied with him being black-listed at a number of other gyms around Manhattan meant he was having a difficult time finding steady work.

He was making a plan of attack for the next day, not really paying attention to where he was going, when he almost ran into a couple standing in the middle of the sidewalk arguing with one another. Beneath his concealment, his ears flattened on top of his head as the man's shouts increased in volume.

They were young, probably college students, and from the sound of things the young woman had done something to offend the boy. They were both dressed for the unseasonably warm early spring evening in shorts and tee shirts; the woman kept frowning and pulling at the hem of her shirt as she silently absorbed the barrage of insults the man was throwing her way.

He called her useless, a failure, a pathetic loser, and while she didn't seem particularly affected by his words, she didn't rise to defend herself either. Inuyasha was just edging around them when the man shouted something about her roommate, flinging a crude innuendo and accusation rolled into one, implying that she was living with him for his money, and paying for it with her body.

Intrigued, Inuyasha watched as the woman tensed and looked up from her studious inspection of her sandals, fire igniting her gaze. She balled her fists and shook, seemingly unable to come up with an appropriate retort. The man smirked triumphantly at having finally gotten a reaction out of her, when, without warning, the woman pulled back her fist and punched.

Somehow, the man either anticipated the hit or had fast reflexes, because at the last second, he ducked, and she decked Inuyasha in the jaw instead. She was a small woman, and she had punched incorrectly in the first place, so the strike did little more than startle him, especially given his half-demon heritage. But she doubled over on the sidewalk, panting hard and clutching her hand. The man she had been aiming for laughed uproariously.

Whimpering slightly, the woman stared up at Inuyasha in surprise. "Are you alright?" she gasped, clearly having difficulty talking through the pain and unshed tears. He nodded incredulously, glancing between her and the laughing idiot.

"Of course you are," she sighed, wincing as a twinge of pain shot through her hand, "you're… oh! I think my hand is broken!"

Inuyasha bent down to examine her fingers, gently moving her other hand out of the way to get a better look. "You curled your thumb under your fingers," he remarked professionally, assessing the damage. "You're lucky this isn't worse."

"What a moron!" the guy she had been fighting with gasped out, another peal of laughter spilling out of his mouth. "You can't even _hit_ me right!"

The tears the girl had been fighting spilled down her cheeks, and suddenly Inuyasha had had enough.

"She might not know how to throw a punch," he growled menacingly, still holding her injured hand, "but I do."

The man looked down at Inuyasha with amusement. "Oh yeah?" he taunted, "And what are you going to do?"

Inuyasha carefully placed the woman's hand back in her lap and stood, looking the student up and down with cool indifference. He was built, certainly, and had an air of confidence that suggested he came from money and was very popular within his circle of friends. He wasn't unattractive, but his attitude made him ugly. It was clear now that Inuyasha was facing him that he had been drinking. Sometimes his concealment made it difficult for his senses to work to their full extent, and he cursed himself for not noticing it sooner.

"I said, what are you gonna do, you fucking loser!" he sneered, getting in Inuyasha's face and trying to be threatening.

Inuyasha shrugged, unimpressed by the display of masculinity. "I guess I'll punch you," he replied calmly.

And before the other man could react, Inuyasha rendered him unconscious.

* * *

><p>See you next week, dear readers! If I get a positive response from this format, I'll do another week of daily shorter drabble updates instead of a Wednesday Friday update. Next week, we see the conclusion of Inuyasha and Kagome's tumultous meeting, and finally get some more Kouga/Kagome interaction. Let me know which style you prefer!


End file.
